Let'd get married?
by animegleek
Summary: Here's what happens when Ryoma is drunk. ONE-SHOT/SONGFIC. All rights to Bruno Mars in the music. Supposed to be titled Marry you but I already used it in one story of mines.


I don't know whether I should place this in M or T and this is my first time doing RyoSaku fic so if anything went wrong…my bad! Songfic

* * *

><p><strong>It's a beautiful night<strong>

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

It was decided; Kikumaru and Momoshiro organized a reunion party after 7 years for the regulars accompanied by the freshmen trio and the two girls.

They were all supposed to meet at Taka's Sushi shop 7:00 that evening. The time finally arrived, one by one everyone came.

Everyone drowned to their heart's content even Tezuka was forced to drink. Tomoka went wild for everyone's information.

Echizen hung his head staring at the ceiling while Sakuno shook her glass of wine slowly, "Neh Ryuuzaki-san do you want to do something?" Echizen asked. Everyone was out cold except for the two of them. "Eh? Uhm – how about karaoke?" she inquired hastily. "Taka-sempai doesn't have a karaoke" he stated nonchalantly. "Oh yeah" she sighed putting the glass on the table, "Then how about…" she started off positive again. His flushed face turned to look at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey baby! <strong>

**I think I wanna marry you!**

To stop her energetic attitude he leaned closer to catch her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it the look in your eyes?<strong>

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby!**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

He stared at her surprised eyes or maybe he was just drunk that's why she looked surprised. He pushed her down and then gasped for air, he gave a moment for them to breath, "Neh Ryuuzaki let's get married" he said with a playful smirk. This caused Sakuno to blush. "Uh, uh, oh, uh, sure" she replied not in the safest way of saying she's fine with it calm or overjoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard<strong>

**We can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh come on girl**

Before she could say another word Echizen pulled her outside the place not caring if he steps on one of his sempais, "Where are we going, Ryoma-kun?" she asked uneasily. "We're getting married aren't we! So there's a nearby place a church I think – we can go get married there" he grinned and got her in his car.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll go get a ring <strong>

**Let the choir bell sing**

**Like oh~**

**So whatcha wanna do~**

**Let's just run girl**

"But we don't have a ring!" Sakuno squeaked.

"…I have one here" he raised his hand where numerous rings resides on each finger, "Pick one" he smiled at her. Sakuno stared at the rings and pointed to a plain silver ring with an amethyst on the middle, "Alright that would be yours later when we exchange vows" he said.

The 'Shotgun' like wedding went on since no one from the regulars knew he started picking random people on the streets to be their witnesses, it was a good thing there were still a couple of choir people this late at night and some nuns who volunteered to sing.

Sakuno and Ryma looked at each other.

"Do you take Echizen Ryoma as your lawful husband?

"I Do"

"Do you take Ryuuzaki Sakuno as your beloved wife?"

"I Do"

_In sickness and in health_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Ryoma willingly kissed Sakuno and she responded back.

After their shotgun like wedding Sakuno urged him to go with her to a café bistro that is open 24/7.

It was a fun night.

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno called softly as she lay in the car seat

"Hmm?" he asks tightening his grip on her hand.

She blushed and looked at his ring and said, "I Love You"

There was a moment of silence, "I Love You too" he answered back until he fell asleep, Sakuno following.

Their hands still entwined.

~END~

* * *

><p>I got this idea when I listened to Bruno Mars Marry You<p>

If you think it was kind of imperfect tell me so – I kinda ran out so I ended it that way.

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
